


VID: Au Port

by se42



Category: Les Triplettes de Belleville | The Triplets of Belleville (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for the The Triplets of Belleville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Au Port

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).



> Music is "Au Port" by Camille. Made for the vid exchange Festivids in 2014 for ghost lingering.

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/803172.html) //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/5732.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Th5fBL1j3XA) //  [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/114462652139/the-triplets-of-belleville-fanvid-for-festivids)

 

Download (right-click, save as. zipped files.):

[WMV (25 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/au-port_triplets-signed.zip)

[AVI (65 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/au-port_triplets-signed_avi.zip)

 


End file.
